In A Lover's Embrace
by Panic 4 Lyf
Summary: Robin is back on the computer, Slade is back, and Starfire is more worried than ever. But Robins at breaking point, maybe a kiss with enough passion and understanding can make everything better?


**In a Lovers Embrace**

Starfire floated into the evidence room, again, in an attempt to pry Robin away from his work on the computer.

Starfire and the rest of the team were worried about him. Slade had returned, after everyone thought he was gone for good.

And, much to Starfire's dismay, Robin had locked himself up in his room once again, trying to unlock the secrets of the mater mind villain.

Starfire wanted to cry, seeing him hunched over his computer, murmuring to himself, she hated to see him that way, so obsessed, so caught up in his work that he never had time to have fun, to be free.

Starfire stepped forward, anxious.

"Friend Robin, perhaps you would like to-"

"No Star, I can't I'm busy" came the stout reply, not even letting her finish her sentence.

"But please, Robin, you have been caught up in your work, perhaps you might-"

"Starfire I said No" another curt reply, with more force in his tone then last time.

She tried again, timidly, not wanting to get into a fight.

"Friend Robin please, for perhaps a few minutes you could have some fun with us, we could play the game of tag and-"

Starfire stopped, because Robin had swiveled around in his chair and was standing up.

Starfire instantly smiled.

"That's all you think life is, don't you Starfire?"

The smile dropped from her exotic face as the masked Boy Wonder stepped closer to her.

"That's all life is to you, isnt Starfire, fun." Another step, closer to her.

"Friend Robin I do not understand, I-"

"No, you never understand do you Starfire, you don't understand that life isnt always Rainbows and Butterflies, you don't understand that there are responsibilities in life!"

Starfire looked at him, shocked.

"Robin I-"

"You never understand, so you Starfire, you don't understand anything, and its driving me INSANE!"

Starfire cringed back, afraid of the way Robin was acting.

"You can't see it can you Starfire; you can't see what's right in front of you!"

Starfire looked up at Robin, he was taller then her now, and Starfire felt like he was using his height to intimidate her.

She was not going to let that happen.

Starfire snapped. She had tried, tried to coax him away from his work with niceties, with pleas, but he had always turned her down in the same curt manner.

"No Robin. YOU do not see what is right in front of you!" she poked his chest with her finger, her emerald eyes blazing with fury.

"You say that I cannot see, but in truth, it is you who cannot see that we need you, I need you. You are to wrapped up in your own work that you cannot see that the team is falling apart!"

Robin narrowed his masked eyes.

"Oh, I can't see can I? I can't see. Well that's priceless Starfire, coming from you, because you can't even begin to see what I'm seeing!"

"What? What are you seeing Robin, tell me, because I can not seem to see it, whatever it is. And personally, I would very much like to know, because if it is so important, how can I not see it."

"BECAUSE YOU ARE IT!" he shouted.

Starfire stopped. The glow left her eyes,

"What am I Robin?" she whispered

He stared at her in dis belief

"See, you can't see it, you could never see it, because you are so damn naïve to see what I see."

He growled, his hands balled into tight fists.

She looked up at him

"What am I Robin?"

"Starfire, you are everything, alright, you hurt me more then Slade or any other villain does. You hurt me, because I love you, alright, you are the burden in my heart; you are the thorn in my side, you and your beautiful personality. I love you, and that's what hurts me so bad. Because I know you don't feel the same"

Robin stopped his speech and seemed to crumple, while Starfire stood in absolute shock.

"But I do" she whispered, her voice as soft and gently as the morning breeze

"You do what Starfire?" he hissed.

"I do feel the same way about you. I love you Robin. I always have. But my love for you had never been a burden, it has been a yearning, a yearning so strong that I am drawn to it, to you, and whenever I look at you, I feel as though my heart is exploding with fireworks, because I treasure you more than life itself"

She stared at him, unsure, and then turned away, ready to leave the room, ready to leave everything.

But something stopped her.

He stopped her.

He had grabbed her wrist, his gloved hand encircling her lower arm, pulling her back to him.

She didn't protest, no did she oblige, she just let him stop her.

Then he kissed her.

It was needy, wanting her to know that he needed her more then anything, He grasped her in his arms, hugging her close, buts he never returned the kiss.

So when he pulled away, he saw her face shining with tears, freshly shed and a sad smile on her sun-kissed face.

"I love you Star, I want you, I need you, please, please"

He searched her face with his masked eyes, looking for some show of emotion that's she understood him.

There was none.

He slumped, defeated, and feeling as if he was going to die.

He half turned, but stopped when he felt her light hand caress his cheek.

Then he heard her voice in his ear, soft and gentle,

"I love you Robin, and no matter what you, and no matter what you say, I will always love you"

So when he turned, he saw her smiling, and he grinned too,

He wrapped her in his arms, and both sank into the passionate lip-lock.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and his around her lower waist.

It was only by lack of air that they both pulled away.

And, as Starfire opened her eyes, and he opened his, did she see the light shade of blue showing through the opaque white of his mask.

Blue. His eyes were blue.

She smiled, and gently reached up to his temple, waiting for the briefest of answers to continue.

He smiled and she gently pulled the mask away from his face, revealing shi sapphire blue eyes, shining in the damp light of the evidence room.

Starfire smiled and pulled herself closer to Robin, both forgetting about the previous fight, both just happy to be together, both,

In a Lovers Embrace.


End file.
